legomessageboardsfandomcom-20200223-history
Gameking99
Gameking99 (AKA Gameking or GK) is a user with the rank Viking and 12,900 posts, who joined the LEGO Message Boards on Christmas Day, December 25th, 2010. He was the 35th Maniac with 6 studs. After 3 weeks, he reached Artisan by rapidly posting for two of those weeks. He retired in mid-January 2012, because, as quoted, "...I have lost interest in the LEGO Message Boards, and school is holding me back." However, he has returned, and on April 23rd, 2012, reached a milestone of over 10,000 posts. He tends to warn people about him being inactive. Sometimes this is true, other times it isn't. He was one of the few people who suffered the User-Moderator Glitch. He joined the Message Boards on December 24th, 2010, because he needed a LEGO I.D. in order to play LEGO Universe, which he got for Christmas. He did not discover and begin posting on the MBs during sometime in Spring 2011. During the beginning of his long-term activity on the MB's, he became quite infamous for supposedly having a very big ego. This was caused by a few stories he wrote i the LEGO Universe Forum about himself. One of them titled "Fame - The Story of Gameking72". These topics fueled the flames of hate that were burning. And, to make it worse, he got in a huge argument with dude777477, a famous LU Player and LU Forum Author, causing many other famous players to have bitter feelings towards him. One attempt to stop these arguments was to create a topic called "Gameking72=FRIEND". A parody of the "Paradox=FRIEND" topic, which was a topic which told the LU Community that the Paradox were not evil spies. The "Gameking72=FRIEND" topic ironically made the hatred towards him worse. Eventually, he apologized to dude777477 when he encountered him in LEGO Universe. After this, many people forgave Gameking, and GK completely changed his attitude into a nicer, friendlier, and more helpful person. Today, GK posts in a huge variety of forums, including the LEGO Universe, LEGO News, Ninjago, City, Star Wars, and Message Boards Forums. He used to be infamous for spamming in his Artisan to Inventor times, but from Old Timer he has spammed less, and is making more quality posts. He is also known as a roleplayer. He also makes several stories, usually in the LEGO Universe Stories Subforum in the Classics Forum. Gameking is considered a nice, helpful, funny, and strongly-opinionated person. He owned the LU Pizza Parlor in the LU Roleplay, until it was locked by the moderators at 114 pages. No reason was given for its deletion. He then replaced it with LU Cafe, which became his most successful topic, with around 175 pages. This topic was then deleted, and the moderators again gave no detail on why it was deleted, as it had never been given any previous warnings. He made a topic consisting of a series of rants addressing the problems in the MB's. This topic received attention, with about 40 likes on the first post. The topic was removed by the mods a few days later due to the fact that it "offended the opinions of others". He was allegedly inactive, but posted recently in the Message Boards Forum and the Minifigures Forum. Gameking posted his retirement speech on February 10, 2012. He recently stated he is returning to the LEGO Message Boards, and had begun posting. Around sometime in July or August 2013, Gameking suddenly went inactive. This is because of schoolwork, and that he will be going into high school next September. His cousin's account is ty99swagga, who has no rank with somewhere between 30-40 posts, and is retired. Trivia *He was racing Adamlenton1 to Maniac, but lost. *Although he created his account on Christmas Day, he did not start posting until March 2011, the month when he found the Message Boards. *He participated in the Bob Avatar Protest. *In the Message Boards Forum, lasagna7 created the topic "YET ANOTHER NEW MANIAC!!!" to congratulate him when he reached Maniac, where Dude777477 mistook him for the 34th Maniac. *He used to play LEGO Universe, where his minifig's name was Gameking72. Category:Roleplay